loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Level areas 3
guzzguzz suggestions on where to level up Note at the bottom it should say "guzzguzz" as last editor. If not someone else has altered this. If you Wish to add your own level Guide please select one from the red links here: Leveling Areas. Thanks guzz Since 1.69 update this page is now out of date, I will work on updating once i have finnished collectig images around chance + uploaded them on here. Guzzguzz 13:19, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Start Touch the statues around Chance Main Square, and then head North into North Chance, And North again into Goblin Woods. (Should give you some Money and Some Xp to perhaps level up.) Level 1 Goblin Woods is useful place to go (groups of 3) * Touch a few statues in chance for gold and xp * Buy supplies (armour heal potions (magic shop) weapon) # Head North into North Chance # Head North into goblin woods ## They attack in groups of three so be careful ## Potions of Heal (lvl 2 needed) very useful Level 3 Ants is handy place to go level up (groups of 3) # from goblin woods enter the ants area (marked on minimap) ## belt of bludge resist is handy Level 6 Highlands / kobolds are next in your firing line (groups of 3) # from goblin woods follow exit to highlands (area marked on minimap) ## belt of pierce resist handy ## Stay in first area and dont explore further maps unless you have a party going to keep things easyer Level 9 Wolves in Dark forest / woods (groups of 3) # from goblin woods follow exit to dark woods (area marked on minimap) ## Cloak of get there fast is a MUST (level 9 needed) ## Improved slash resist belt (if lvl 10) or slash belt advised (take near no damage) Level 15 Ambaras / Long Road Ambaras # from goblin woods head to ambaras (area marked on minimap) ## Ambaras - elementals fire and earth (groups of 2) ## Ring of elemental resist advised ## Belt of improved Bludge resist advised Long Road # Take exit furthest right upon entering to get to long road ## Long Road - Dire bears (groups of 3) Level 20 Road to sol / sol humans (groups of 3) # from long road take an exit (not drailek stronghold) ## Should have red fog Level 25 Worgs (groups of 3) # North chance # snowy lands # take exit furthest right up hill # Take exit furthest right (ground level) # an exit from here takes you there Level 30 Panther den (panthers groups of 3) or shadows (see below) # north chance # grasslands # grasslands south(left exit) # follow wall left up the hill and cave in front of you Level 40 shadows (shadow warriors groups of 3) # grasslands # take a ramp upwards just after a cave on opposite side of map (2 tigers there) # enter cave on upper level (lands of danger) # follow wall across (run past ramp) and exit at end Level 40 + Harbor # Chance # Docks # Harbor Outpost Good here till level 110 (whoever put level 639 is wrong I think) I know lvl 110 as have reached it and cant get xp there now. You wont survive long without damage reduction, immunitys and resistances. See here: Recommended Customs